


Who They Are To Me

by Mr_Fizzles



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Matthew Murdock - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/pseuds/Mr_Fizzles
Summary: Basically just people from Matt's perspective. Just going to be the defenders for now and just general descriptions, I might add first impressions or other people if anyone is interested.





	1. Luke

**Author's Note:**

> From Matt's POV

Luke smells like sweat, like chips of dusty drywall, and concrete. He moves with strength and confidence and yet is gentle. He can be the loud crunch and resisting whine of a fist through metal, or with the soft sigh of fingertips brushing against a wall as he walks. In a fight he is steady and solid, chaos moves around him and he remains like a rock in the middle of a river. His heartbeat is loud and almost demands attention, sometimes it's hard to believe that not everyone can hear it. When he speaks it's a smooth even cadence, it's an agreeable voice, and you can almost hear the words being measured before he speaks. I told him he has a lawyer's voice, and he laughed. His laugh is booming and oddly soothing, it surrounds you and makes you want to join in. He projects warmth, both physically and emotionally, and he almost never waivers.


	2. Danny

Danny is confusing. Always moving, hard to keep track of and his mood changes constantly. Sometimes he is like a hurricane, barely controlled rage spinning through ranks of enemies leaving destruction and a faint smell of ozone emanating from the fist that I've been told glows. That's when his heartbeat is strongest, surest, when he is fighting for what he believes, but that's not when it's the fastest. It's fastest when he's happy. It beats out a hummingbird 's lightening pace as he paces his way around the room, talking almost faster than you can follow about some new idea he has. Danny is also a hugger. He'll be talking a mile a minute and sometimes he just stops and hugs you. He smells like the incense candles Colleen keeps at her dojo, like expensive shampoo and cheap Chinese takeout. He's skinny but strong and when he pats my shoulder I feel callouses that could probably put my own to shame. His anger probably runs the deepest of all of us but he also smiles the most, laughs the most. I can hear the grin in his voice when we win a fight and I think out of all of us he probably has the most hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
